


The Prodigal Son

by starsngalaxys



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I write stuff like this in a world were everything i want to be canon is canon, and everything i dont isnt, got the title from the same chapter, i own nothing, last line is from luke 15:24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: "For this my son was dead, and is alive again; he was lost, and is found." Luke 15:24





	The Prodigal Son

During the battle, Clark could have sworn he saw a familiar leather jacket flying by. His mind was sent into a frenzy. Could that actually be who he thought it was? 

Once the battle was finished, he frantically searched the crowd, ignoring the reporter's asking him questions he's heard one-thousand times. He pushed through the people who had gathered, until finally, he found who he was looking for.

"Kon-El?"

The boy looked up. His costume was torn and he was pretty roughed up, but as soon as he saw who called his name, his mouth curled into a grin.

"KON!" 

Clark ran as fast as he could over to his son. He hadn't seen him in far too long. He had no idea how long it had been though, due to messed up timelines.

He didn't slow down when he reached him, but pulled him straight into a hug. He felt Kon tense, then relax and put his arms around his father's back.

\-------------------

'For this my son was dead, and is alive again; he was lost, and is found.'


End file.
